The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balolespri’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during July 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with fully double-type flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration, and a freely branching, compact growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 3684-2, not patented, characterized by its single type violet rose-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during January 2003 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since January 2003 at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.